The Final Fight
by lorin81
Summary: When a war between the universe is about to break out Samus and Ridley form treaty and fight together. Will they be able to work together? will Samus finally her end? What will happen to the universe find out in this tragic, epic fiction. THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. A BRIEF END SUMMARY WILL CONCLUDE IT.
1. Prologue

Hey there fellow fans! I know I should finish the _**"Take back"**_ but I've had this idea bothering me for a week. So I'll be sure to finish that soon.

Samus: Just get to the story!

Nintendofan921: Yeah, come on! Tell the story! (slaps me in the face)

Me: TT_TT Okay. Sorry. Hope you like it so enjoy! AND PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! But not to negative please. =)

Ridley: Lorin81 doesn't own anything but the plot.

Me: oh yeah thanks for reminding me. Happy reading! And so you know I'm dying for reviews!

Samus's Final Fight

Prologue: The entire universe mourns

The universe was finally at peace like the Chozo had wanted for centuries. But the price was horrible. The Galactic Federation had covered their HQ in black banners. Every being in the universe felt sorrow for the loss of the person who helped the universe be the way it is now.

She was mourned by even the Zebesians and Ridley. Despite their everlasting war with each other she had saved him. She pushed him out of the way and saved him before rushing back to battle. Rushing to her death.

Samus Aran. The sole survivor from K-2L and inheritor of the Chozo's will.

Those who knew her closely were hurting the most. Seeing how they were the ones who saw it happen. Now they all recall those gruesome memories. How it all happened, how she sacrificed herself for the good of the universe. They could hardly believe she was gone without a child to continue her work. They all saddened as the memories came back to haunt them...

Sad? Probably not it didn't interest you then read Chapter 1. It tells the actual story. That was basically an appetizer to get you interested a little more.

I'll have an epilogue at the end. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Samus's Final Fight

Chapter 1: The Coming War

Samus Aran dropped her knees, burnt and scorched from the fire typhoon Ridley had fired at her. She struggled to get to her feet. Ridley was also badly injured. He was covered in green blood from many wounds. She was wearing a damaged suit and leaking dark red blood from her shoulder where a piece of shrapnel from an explosion during their battle had smashed through.

She remotely called her ship's AI program, Adam, who was a few hundred miles away to come pick her up. Ridley called his Pirates to bring the mother ship and get him out of there too. They had been fighting for seven hours and both could no longer fight.

Ridley sat down and said "Take a break Samus. It wont kill you to rest. I am and your not attacking me. Why would I suddenly attack you?"

"I would... never... trust you... Ridley." Samus replied weakly.

She hadn't slept for a week and was even more exhausted than Ridley. She couldn't stand any longer. She collapsed on the ground and leaned against a rock for support. Her suit began to flicker. She couldn't hold on much longer. Where was Adam?

"You know, you'd make a good pet to keep around for entertainment." he said

"Don't even think about it!" she snapped.

Ridley also was trying not to fall asleep. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a spot of purple on the was Samus's gun ship. But the Pirate's mother ship had just arrived above them.

"Well, it is time to go Samus." he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Where are _we_ going is the better question." he corrected as he reached his hand out to grab her.

Samus raised her Arm Cannon in response but she couldn't keep the suit powered up so it instantly disintegrated into the air, leaving her half conscious, defenseless, and unprotected.

He flew with her in his arms up to the ship which then went into light speed for the pirates usual hang out in an empty section of space.

Adam landed and scanned for Samus. The results displayed on the cockpit.

_Scanning area..._

_Scan complete._

_Life forms detected: none_

_Other ships detected: none_

_Samus not found anywhere on planet._

"Where the hell is she?" Adam said.

"I'll have to search for any clues and evidence of a struggle I can find."

"I hope nothing bad has happened to her."

Samus ran from the glowing yellow eyes of the giant dragon chasing her. She ran into a G.F. soldier who came from no where. He was leading an entire army that must have been the whole Galactic Federation. They were going into combat allied with a few million other species from other planets and what looked like...

the Space Pirates!

They were charging towards hundreds of thousands of other armies which also looked like they were made up of millions of different species and planets. suddenly, a large dark hand grabbed her and turned her to face her pursuer.

"Behold the war between the entire universe. You will meet your end and bring the universe everlasting happiness and end your rivalry and finally rest in peace." it said before shoving her into his mouth.

"No, no, nooooo!" she screamed as she tumbled into a never ending darkness.

"No!"

She bolted up right. Her heart beating wildly, panting, and sweating.

she calmed down and sighed, "It was only a another nightmare." she said relieved.

Samus had woke laying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood in the middle of a large room. It had large computers lining it and in the center a tall pillar, almost like a perch. She tried to move but yelped in pain as she moved her leg. She saw it was in an odd position and covered with dry blood.

"Damn! I knew it would be broken!"

She felt around until she found the fractured located on her right shin from a boulder that Ridley had smashed down on her leg in their fight. She pulled the piece of steel from her shoulder causing her blood to flow again. She had three broken ribs from the punch in the chest Ridley gave her.

"Where you'll be staying for a long time." a voice behind her replied.

She turned and saw a familiar shape perched on the pillar in the center of the room.

"Why the hell haven't you killed or torturing me or me yet?" she asked.

"Are you aware that tension between races is creating a war between the entire universe is bound to happen soon?" he asked.

"No, I don't listen to the news often." she replied.

"Well, now you know."

"I'm planning on joining forces with the Federation to help my chances of survival."

"So why do you need me then?"

She shuddered when she saw that crooked, evil smile cross his face. She knew she wouldn't like it.

"I need you to fight for me. Which you **"**_**will**_**"** do." he replied.

"I'd rather die than work with you!"

"Do you really think you have a choice?" he laughed.

"Even if I agreed your Zebesian troops would try to kill me or beat me and a lot of them would rape me while I'm weak and can't stop them."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure as hell not going to let them kill you, and I'm sure you really don't want to be raped, so I can stop them from doing that too. But beating I can't guarantee."

"But, I wont do anything to stop them from beating and raping you unless you agree."

"I'll think about it." she said

"Well then, I expect an answer by tomorrow. But in the mean time because you haven't agreed yet. I can't give you any protection besides stopping them from killing you."

"Now go to the room down the hall. It is the one with the big doors. That is where you'll stay from now on."

Samus tried to get up but couldn't manage it. She could barely clench her fist. She tried multiple times but still couldn't without her armor's medical system to act like a brace so she could move. _"The suit that's it! I wont have to worry about with pirates with it!"_ She thought. She tried but couldn't muster up enough strength.

"Oh, and one more thing. I've injected you with a chemical that lowers your strength and durability by 65% until an antidote is injected. So you wont be able to activate your suit."

She crawled out of the room using her good arm to pull herself to the wall so that she could use the railing to support her as she made her way to the room. She looked for any pirates but didn't see any. She started down the hall. She was only 5 feet away when she heard the voice of something she hadn't wanted to run into.

"Hey, look!" a zebesian yelled.

"It's the prisoner who's supposed to help us in the coming war."

A three more of them showed up behind him.

"She's a human female." another said.

"And not just any. If I'm not mistaking that is our worst enemy, Samus Aran!" a third stated.

"She has killed thousands of us and Master Ridley many times. She has been a real pain. Why don't we teach her a lesson." the leader said.

"And look. She's even weak and injured already. Making her easy prey." the fourth smirked.

Samus tried to head for the door as fast as she could while holding on to the rail and limping. But one jumped over her and cut her off.

"Going somewhere?" he teased.

She punched him in the face but was to weak and only stunned for a short moment, but not long enough. He pulled her of the rail shoved her into the opposite wall. She couldn't get of the ground in time to avoid a kick from an armored boot in the face, breaking her nose and making her bleed. One the others tore a piece of the railing from the wall started moving toward her and landed a heavy blow on her chest breaking a few ribs and blood to flow from a cut the jagged end had made. The other three joined in kicking, punching, and beating her with metal bars.

One landed a devastating blow on her head, making her vision go blurry.

"I think she has been beaten enough," one said pointing his gun at her, "So now lets end her suffering."

"No, not yet." the leader said, "Why don't we have a little fun and rape her first?"

All the others but one agreed.

"I don't think she'll be able to survive it." he said.

One of the others took out his blade and prepared to strike, "If she can survive this she can survive being raped." he said slashing downward making a deep gash from her collar to her screamed in agony as the razor sliced through her un protected skin and muscle. Her blood soaked her Zero Suit and made an even bigger mess on the floor.

"Forget it he's right. She can't take anymore, just shoot her." the leader said.

The Pirate raised his gun and charged a beam aimed for her head but di not see the figure behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Samus's Final Fight

Chapter 2: The Agreement

In his office, Chairman Keaton, the chairman of the Galactic Federation heard his phone ring. He picked it up and answered it.

"This is Chairman Keaton. May I please ask you to call the front desk unless it is of the upmost importance to the safety of the-"

He was interrupted by the unknown caller.

"I need to speak to with you, Colonel Anthony Higgs, and the researcher Madeline Burgman alone, immediately!" he said quickly.

"Whoa! Slow down! Who is this?"

"Commander Adam Malkovitch."

Stunned the chairman said, "Right away!"

Samus was barely alive. She had several more broken bones now and was bleeding from all over. Her breath was heavy, short, and slow breaths. Ridley had saved her by killing the pirates who had assaulted her. He had only done it because they were about to kill her.

"Like I said. I wont help you if you haven't agreed yet. Unless they try to kill you."

"Now get in that the room before there is more trouble." he commanded.

"Just to let you know. I'm only doing it for my own good, not because you ordered me to." Samus managed to whisper.

"Like you'd take orders from me on your own free will." Ridley chuckled.

Samus finally got in the room and locked the doors behind her. She crawled to a bed with a note that said, _""This is where you sleep Samus" _it was signed by Ridley. She laid down instantly fell asleep and started having more nightmares like the one she had earlier.

When all three people were in the Chairman's office Adam began to tell them the emergency.

"Samus and Ridley were fighting again. They were both seriously injured and exhausted. Samus called to pick her up. So I took off and flew there in about two to three minutes, but when I got there both were gone."

"So. Ridley probably ran and Samus is some where on the planet" Anthony said.

"I scanned the area and then the whole damn planet, I even scanned the universe for her DNA signature and got nothing! Samus was gone. I tried to communicate and all it got was static! Ridley was the same case. Nothing!"

"Something must be blocking your attempts. Maybe a magnetic field of some sort." Madeline suggested.

"I got two leads. There are signs of a struggle after they both collapsed to tired to fight. Not much but it shows that Ridley grabbed Samus and flew away. And the other I keep detecting Samus's emergency distress signal. It only activates it the suit can't and she severely hurt and dying. But now it is just broadcasting a "safe" signal. It says it's located in a blank space in space but doesn't show where that is."

"I just know something horrible happened to her!" Adam concluded.

"A little of topic," Anthony said, "But how are we talking to you if your dead?"

"The Federation saved my brain's memories as a computer file. So now I'm Samus's AI program in her gunship. " he replied.

"Oh. Okay so how can I help?" Anthony asked.

"First, Madeline will try to locate the place. I just thought you'd want to know. The chairman just needs to approve it." Adam answered.

"Well then, I'm authorizing this mission because Samus saved my life once, so I'm going to repay the debt." Keaton announced.

"Send me those coordinates so I can get to work. I also have to repay Samus for something." Madeline said

"Thank letting in on your big plan so I have something to worry about now." he said sarcastically.

Samus was trying not to think about how worried Adam would be, and the fact she was allowing Ridley to keep her prisoner. Just then the giant door opened and Ridley came in. He shut and locked it behind him.

"So how's the room? It isn't as luxurious as your ship probably, but this works great for me."

"Wait, so this is your room!"

"Yes, and you and I are going to share it for a quite while."

"My worst nightmare just came true: Sleeping with Ridley in the same room for hours."

"And why would that be a nightmare, what would I possibly do to make you fear that?"

"Was that a rhetorical question? Seriously!"

Ridley grinned at her, "Oh come on. I wont do any of that. The only thing I might do is possibly torture you. But if you agree I'll stop myself from doing that." he smiled.

Samus turned to face the wall. While she couldn't see him he silently snuck over and pinned her to the floor with one hand and and pressed a button on the wall causing a large space on the floor to open, revealing a giant pool of warm water.

"Son of a bitch!" Samus said, "I knew you were lying!"

Ridley picked her up and got in the pool, still holding her. He dunked her in and waited until the blood was washed from her and pulled her out.

"Owwww! Damnit, that hurt!" she said.

"Relax, I'm helping you." he replied.

"By making my wounds burn like hell?"

"No, by washing them and cleaning you off." he said. "And I'm going to seal that big slash you have there."

He lightly blew fire on her, drying her off without hurting her. Then, he picked up a needle and stitched the wound shut.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help me unless I agreed." Samus reminded.

"Indeed I did and in exchange for that, I've changed my mind. I want your decision now."

Samus thought for a second, "Fine. It's a Deal." she finally decided.

She knew she really didn't have a choice so she agreed.

"A wise choice. So I'll stop the zebesians from trying to rape, torture, or kill you. But beating I will very, strongly discourage. I cant stop them from having any fun."

"Good night, Samus." Ridley said as he began to fall asleep.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Samus thought as she fell asleep.

While she had nightmares and tossed and turned muttering to herself. She rolled on top of the button built into the Zero Suit that called her gunship. As she accidentally sent the signal to Adam, he was wondering what Ridley was doing to her and if she was even alive.

"_Incoming transmission..."_ the computer said,

"_From: Samus Aran_

_Requesting pick up immediately_

_Receiving coordinates..."_

"What? Send them to Madeline right away!" Adam said.

"_Transmitting data..."_ the computer replied.

"I knew she was alive!" the AI said.

Samus was gone! The moment Ridley woke she was gone. And woke up at his usual 3:00 in the morning. A pirate also told him there was an unidentified ship heading toward the ship.

"She said we had a deal!" he yelled, "And now she's trying to escape!"

He ran to the command center. He saw Samus waiting there. The wall exploded sending debris every were. He held to the floor with his claws but Samus had to grab on to a computer for support the emergency door closed to block the hole. Once the smoke cleared away there it was, the Gunship.

"What the-" she was cut off by Ridley snatching her in his giant hand.

"We had a deal!" he said.

"I know. That's why I was here waiting for you to get up."

""What do you mean! You were trying to escape!" Ridley yelled.

"What? I was sitting here and you came in and then my gunship blew a hole in the wall."

"You had to have called it here."

"If you want I can scan the button on her wrist for finger prints since you've had her prisoner." Adam interrupted.

Startled Ridley said,"What the hell?"

"Oh yeah. My gunship has an AI with an animated version of a real person."

"Interesting. Well go ahead." he replied.

He scanned it for any trace of recent use.

"Nothing. It was an accidental activation."

"Well I can't believe I'm a completely self-conscious computer, but I suppose we need to learn to trust each other a little more."

"Actually, it is a good thing he came. I need some things from my ship." Samus said.

She picked up a bar from the debris to use as a support. She made her way to the ship once she got in Adam greeted her, but she didn't reply. She tried to get to a large closet but collapsed unable to stand the pain in her legs anymore.

"Lady, are you alright? What did they do to you? You look horrible!"

"I didn't do anything but save her life." Ridley said.

"Look at her legs! They're covered in blood and bruises, and they're are broken too! What the hell happened to her." Adam said angrily.

While Adam and Ridley argued, Samus reached up and opened a large closet. The inside was filled with replacement armor pieces for her suits if a part was damaged. She grabbed the parts needed to make a full leg armor and put them on piece by piece. until her leg was fully covered. As soon as the last piece was attached It tuned from grey to white with red highlights. She did the same to the other leg getting the same results. She put on body armor with the same affect except for the fact that a red cross appeared on the chest. Then she put a shoulder armor piece on her damaged shoulder and armor on her ruined arm (another injury from her fight with Ridley).

When she walked out with no trouble except for limping and no pain it shocked both Ridley and Adam.

"Are you using replacement armor pieces to act as a medical suit?" Adam asked astonished, "Your resourcefulness and ingenuity never ceases to amaze me."

"Why aren't you wearing a full suit?" Ridley asked.

"I'm just abiding by our agreement: I wont activate my suit." she said, "So I got only the things I needed. Even though that part of the deal was forced no matter what."

"Very honorable." muttered to Adam as she went into her ship to eat.

"Defiantly." he agreed. "So. Lets make an agreement of our own." he said.

"For what?" Ridley asked.

"How to protect Samus." he replied.

"My terms are quit simple:

I access to security systems to every room she's in

2. She eats in her ship

You protect from the zebesians at all costs

And she sleeps in her ship

Do we have an agreement?"

"On everything but the last one. I can trust her but I don't trust you to not to take off with her." was Ridley's reply, "She sleeps with me. But if you agree with that I will agree to the rest of your terms."

"All right but if you hurt in anyway you'll wish you were never born."

"Well then we have an agreement" Ridley said.


	4. Chapter 3

Final Fight

Chapter 3: Into Battle

It had been three and a half weeks on the Space pirate mother ship. Samus had been injured a few more times and almost raped twice (luckily our favorite dragon Ridley was there to stop them before they even touched Samus) and now she was fully armored.

"Looks like I was right. War has broken out among the Universe on the Federation home world." Ridley reported to Samus who was treating her bleeding head from another assault, and Adam who was running the sick bay's equipment.

"Well time to complete my end of the bargain." Samus said.

"Indeed it is. Now let's go join the Federation in this war!"

"We're getting killed out here! We need reinforcements!" Anthony yelled over the sounds of battle.

All that came from the radio was static.

"Great. I become the top general and I cant even call in help. Man, I wish Samus was here to hel- Holy shit!" he was interrupted by bombs dropping all around him.

Ridley landed next to him.

"My army is wanting to become part of the federation. We are going to join your side." he said.

"I'll think about it if you tell me what horrible thing you did to Samus." he replied.

"She's right there." Ridley said pointing to The purple ship that landed next to them.

The door opened and out came Samus wearing her Varia Suit.

"Samus! Your alive!" Anthony exclaimed.

"What? Do think I'd let myself be finished by the pirates?" Samus mockingly answered.

"Well Ridley. Welcome to Federation!" he said as the two shook hands.

"Now let's end this thing! Charge!" he ordered.

As the battle raged as many as one million casualties had occurred up to that point and still counting. Samus was fighting an entire army on her own, Anthony was leading his to engage the main army, and Ridley lead his to fight the other, smaller armies.

Samus surrounded and severely injured in her abdomen and heavily breathing. She went into morph ball mode and laid a power bomb along with a few normal bombs. The explosion saved her and allowed her a clear shot at the command center and the artillery. She quickly took them out with missiles and super missiles and then went back to blasting until she saw a white flag go up then used her speed booster to head to the next army.

Anthony was close to the command center now. "_If this army is defeated the rest will most likely surrender, leaving only the other united armies to fight. This was a terrible war"_ Anthony thought. His thoughts were stopped by multiple gun shots to the leg. Most of the bullets penetrated.

"Medic!" Anthony yelled.

"_I hope the others are doing all right."_ he thought.

Then he saw a mushroom cloud rise from were Samus was last seen.

"Oh no." he whispered.

"Damn carrying bodies while fighting is hard! Remind me never to do medical duty." Ridley said carrying an injured ally.

Then he saw the explosion too, "Damn! No! Please don't be dead!" he set the trooper down at the medical station and flew as fast as he could to the spot praying that she would be alive.

Samus was dying. The nuclear bomb hadn't directly hit her. She went into morph ball and bombed the ground, making a tunnel and then collapsed it. It saved from about three fourths of the damage and protected her from the nuclear radiation. But now she was trapped. and was to weak to move. She heard Ridley shouting and stomping above her so she laid a bomb.

Ridley couldn't Samus any where. He saw a piece of her armor and nothing more. He was about to give up hope when an explosion smashed into his foot. He instantly tore a chunk of earth from the ground beneath his foot and out jumped the morph ball which turned into Samus.

"Samus your alive!" Ridley said relieved.

"Yes. But barely." she replied.

"While your here want to help me get revenge on these bastards who blew me up?" she asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." he smiled.

Anthony was back in the field and fight his third enemy alliance. He received a message from Ridley letting him know Samus was okay. The fight wasn't going well his forces had been cut in half and there was still five more alliances. He knew he needed to take a risk so he called in the heavy troopers and told them use anything necessary.

Chaos ensued. They used power bomb launchers, fusion grenades (the size of a bouncy ball), nuclear missiles, any artillery they had left, and serrated harpoons capable of going through 200 men before stopping (a little more primitive). These weapons started to help even things out.

"I wonder how Samus and Ridley are doing?" Anthony said.


	5. Contest Notice

Hello Lorin81 here! My stories _**Life and Death and The Final Fight**_ are now a writing contest! Fans send me they're final chapter written by them continuing and ending the story. On **March 9** I will read the entries and Post the winner and then post the other entrees as a separate chapter or story! I will also be **changing my username on that day to ****Las930 **then as well.

The Requirements are as follows:

1. Samus must live.

2. Don't get to graphic. No worse than what I have already.

3. Don't make it too long and make it blend in well with the story

4. Submit it by E-mailing me at my non-personal-junk Email **lorensifer **(this is not MY email, if you send me B.S. like viruses or ads they will never be seen besides I have a mac and mos bugs wont work. This is also not my real name IT IS COMPLETELY MADE UP!)

Enjoy and I look forward to reading them!


End file.
